PJO, HOO, Au, Oh my
by powertothepeople
Summary: All those confusing words. OC? AU? Ships? What do they all mean? My (meh) Explanations inside.
1. Chapter 1(PJO,HOO)

Hello this is for new people to the site. You know all the weird words like : AU, OC, and ships well I'm gonna teach you what it all means. I do not own PJO i own my opinions though.

* * *

PJO

It Stands for** Percy** **Jackson and** **the** **Olympians**

It's the title of the series book by Rick Riordan. It's also the cause of this fandom on this site. You need to remember this because almost ever story uses the abbreviation PJO in the story.

* * *

HOO

It Stands for **Heroes Of ****O****lympus**

It's same thing as first one. It is the title of a series of books By Rick Riordan. HOO comes after PJO so it doesn't have its own part to it but is included under PJO because PJO characters are main characters in this as well

* * *

Hope you enjoyed these First 2. I thought i would just would put them first sine they are important. Other, (Better) authors could you PM me some moar i could use?

-Pttp


	2. Chapter 2(AU,OC)

HEY YOU! Yes, you. I don't own this okay?

You: ok

Thank you, CanwejustTALKaboutbooks for a lot of others stuff that I can use. 8D

* * *

AU

It Stands for: **Alternate Universe. **

Alternate universes in PJO and HOO are different versions of the stories i.e.: Like Annabeth in Goode or Percy joining the ranks of Chaos. Since Rick didn't write about it

It's considered to be happening in an alternate universe

* * *

OC

It Stands for: **Own Character**

Own Characters is what an Author writing a fanfic calls a character that they made up.

It could be based off them or their friends or anyone at all. For example if I write an

Actual story about PJO* and I make a character that is not part of PJO* universe but from my own head it is an OC.

* * *

* See last chapter is you don't know what this is.

Thanks you for reading and review please. Tell me what you think.

-Pttp


	3. Chapter 3(R&R,AN)

Sorry about not updating my mom thought cleaning on MLK jr. Day was fun.

* * *

R&amp;R

It Stands for: Read and Review

Most authors use R&amp;R instead of read and review because it s quicker. It s quick and handy. Read means read the next Chapter and Review means write a comment about the story like how much did you like it or ideas (hint, hint) for authors.

* * *

A/N

It Stands for Authors Note

Author notes are used when an author wants to tell you something at the beginning, mid, or end of the story. I have no clue why there is a / between. You will have to ask the person who created it. Most author notes are separated by a line or in brackets i.e. (, ), {, }, [, ].

* * *

Thanks for Reading and more will be on the way.

-Pttp


	4. Chapter 4(OOC,Percabeth)

I'm Back! I took a long vacation because I bought myself a NEW computer.

It's better that this one so instead of writing I played MC and FNAF. But let's get to

The story. I don't Own PJO (Sadly).

* * *

OOC

It stands for: Out Of Character

Out of Character is used when an author wants to have the character not act how it would if it was in the book. For example if an author make Annabeth a dumb blonde then Annabeth is OOC. Simply if you make a character act complete opposite of how he/she should act that's OOC.

Percabeth

It Stands for: Percy and Annabeth dating/ married

Percabeth is basiclly the ship that almost every author in PJO uses. Yes there is others but Percabeth is the main one. Its when an author writes a story about Percy and Annabeth dating at school, at camp, or anywhere else. Even if you just started PJO you should know about Percabeth.

* * *

Thank you all the people who commented on the last chapter. My next chapter will be soon. P.s. All the time I was gone I was playing on this MC Hexxit server: Hex a crafters .net

(Get rid of the spaces) If you go on say SilentSubscriber sent you. :].

-Pttp


	5. SO SORRY (it will be soon)

So sorry!

I have been so busy all the time. Applying for High school, Parcc, YouTube. I'm very sorry.


	6. Chapter 5 (TLT,SOM)

Sorry for never updating, I was lazy, and busy :(

* * *

-TLT

It Stands for: **T****he ****L****ightning ****T****hief**

This is the first book in the PJO series. We meet Percy and follow him through his first adventure, where he is accused of taking Zeus Master Bolt! We see his Horrible (with a capitol H) Step father Gabe and see him fight many a monster during the quest.

(Line Break since = doesn't want to work :()

SOM

It Stands For: **S****ea ****O****f ****M****onsters **

This is #2 in Percy's adventure. He meets new friends and new enemies in this. Thalia's tree is dying, Chiron has been fired and Classise is the new MVP around. Its up to Percy and his friends to save the camp.

* * *

-When I was typing Monsters my auto correct changed it to Mondays. I thought it was super funny because I was thinking of a Sea of Mondays. (^v^).

I Has YouTube!

SilentSubscriber or channel/UCajwveudwmWWcs3b3ItnTnw

Thanks for reading after forever. :(


	7. Chapter 7(Frazel,Jasper)

Well its summer now, so I do nothing but relax and make YouTube, so I thought to get over here and do something.

* * *

Frazel

It Stands for: **Fr****ank plus H****azel**

Frazel is a couple name that fans have cooked up since Frank and Hazel are lovers. There isn't much else to say. They first fell for each other a little before The Son Of Neptune.

–_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Jasper

It Stands for: **Jas****on plus Pi****per**

It is another of those couple shipping names. Since Jason and Piper are dating in The Lost Hero. Piper thought she was dating Jason before the Grand Canyon Incedent but she finds out it was just the mist. Now they are a couple again fighting monsters.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! R&amp;R. I can't believe that I still remember how to write this. ()-()


	8. Chapter 8(4 in one!)

Well, my lazy butt ran out of YouTube to record so I'm here writing Fanfiction, YAY!

* * *

Perachel

It Stands For: **Per****cy + R****achel**

This is not in the real Story line, but fans made it a reality. It started in the _Battle of the Labyrinth_, when Rachel and Annabeth meet and Annabeth gets jealous of Rachel. Fans made stories where Percy stayed with Rachel. Its one of the better pairings.

LINE BREAK RIGHT HERE!

Pipercy

It Stands for: **Pip****er + P****ercy**

I for one have never heard about this pairing. From what I can tell its is when Percy dumps Annabeth and goes out with Piper instead. I don't know how in the world this started but, hey, who am I to question it.

LINE BREAK RIGHT HERE!

Pertemis

It Stands for: **Per****cy + Ar****temis**

I have read a few stories and I see how this happened. In _The Titans Curse_, Percy meets Artemis and she doesn't kill him. When they are judging Percy's fate Artemis is, for him surviving. Only problem, Artemis is an eternal maiden. That means, NO BOYFRIENDS! Its a nice Idea but a impossible one.

LINE BREAK RIGHT HERE!

Perico

It Stands for: **Per****cy + N****ico**

This one is Gay and Disgusting! We know Nico is Gay, but,really people, really.

Oh well, Percy dates Nico and you know the rest.

* * *

So hope you enjoyed this, the reason I can't write longer is because of my YouTube and my brain not wanting to write. Also, does anyone know how to make a line without Fanfiction removing it?

R&amp;R

-Pttp


	9. Chapter 9(Pothena,Canon)

So... about last time. I have nothing wrong with gay/lesbian people. I just have a problem with Percy liking Nico. ( I like Percabeth too much)

So, on to the chapter.

* * *

Pothena

It Stands for: **Po****seidon + At****hena**

Well this is one of those ships that are not from the actual story line. Since Percy and Annabeth are dating, why not their parents date. One problem, They are sworn enemies. The ship is usually used in stories mainly about the Gods.

-Line Break-

Canon

It Means: Following the real story line.

Canon is the books. So if you read the books, you are reading the canon story line. This means no OC, Mary Sue, or making Characters OOC. Also, no Changing their genders. i.e. Percy stays a boy.

* * *

I don't own any of this, Uncle Rick does.

Youtube, YouTube com/channel/UCajwveudwmWWcs3b3ItnTnw (space= .)

Thats all peoplez

-Pttp


	10. Rip Pc :(

I just lost my Pc for a week because I interrupted my mom.

No uploads for a week :(


End file.
